Destiny
by Alli Wayne
Summary: Okay so I'm trying something a little bit new for me. This is my 'cartoon series' which is formatted in a script form. c: If you like it PLEASE review. I beg you.   It starts from the beginning of the superman legacy, and goes from there.
1. Destiny Scene 1

**Author's Note: **This is something new I decided to try, writing a cartoon/script. I've tried to convert it into a novel format, but it hasn't worked. I've recently gone back and looked at it and realized I really liked it. So here I am uploading it for you guys, the first episode in whole. However I will be working on the second episode soon. c: Foreshadowing and all that. Obviously I own nothing and I'm not gonna pretend I do. xD

Scene One

Int. House of El

The House of El is beautiful, wonderful, and odd looking to any Earth-Human's eyes. The architecture is like that that is, literally, out of this world. Most of the buildings are rectangles, with triangle pointed tops, the other buildings in the city are dome like. There are odd paintings on the wall with abstract colors, most of which are neon, odd "decorations" that sit on top of the fire place, or on the table beside the woman who is sitting there. The shot pans around the room first to show all of the marvelous (and odd) things, before focusing on the woman and her baby. The woman is Lara Lor-Van, and she sits with her son in her lap. She has long black curls that lay loose on her shoulders. She has a simple baby blue colored gown on but it's still considered top notch fashion on Krypton. Her tiny child, Kal-el sits in her lap, barely awake and leaning against his mother as though she was a pillow. It is late in the evening, and her husband is still not home from his activities in his lab. She has a worried expression on her face.

There is a creaking sound of a door, and a light comes on in the hallway. The 'camera' follows her eyes as Lara turns her head towards the light and hears the footsteps of who she assumes belong to her husband.

Jor-El steps into the living room as the dimmed lights turn on set to avoid hurting the baby's eyes. It is hard to see him, there is just a silhouette standing in the living room that the view and Lara can see. Lara sends a soft glare to her husband, who shakes his head and puts his finger to his lips, and he whispers the words that come out of his mouth.

Jor-El:

(Seriously)

Put the baby to bed, Lara... We need to speak about important matters.

Lara stares at him with wide blue eyes. She hates the tone that he took with her, and shows it visibly on her face. She slowly stands, and there is a long silence as she walks down the dimly lit hallway into Kal-el's room. The 'camera' follows her as she walks down the hallway and in the room. She places her now sleeping child into his crib, and kisses his head. There is a zoomed in shot of the child's face. A strand of dark curls falls in front of his shut eyes.

Lara steps out of her son's room and shuts the door behind her. The lights go from dim to brighter as though the house could tell that the child was put to bed. Jor-El now stands in the light, he stands tall and regal. He has dark hair, not quiet as dark as Lana's, but brown nonetheless. There are strands of grey in his hair, and while his child is very young, the stress of his work has gotten to him. He looks down at his wife, and pulls her close to him, holding her tightly in his arms, as though it was going to be the last time.

Lara only shakes her head softly and pulls away from her husband, she is afraid of speaking and there is no happiness in her face.

Lara:

(Almost a whisper)

It's the worst isn't it, Jor-El?

Jor-El only nods his head softly and kisses her forehead. She clings to him in a tight hug, burying her head into his chest and letting out a horrible sobbing sound. The scene fades to black.


	2. Destiny Scene 2

Scene Two

Int. House of El

It is the following morning: Jor-El, Kal-El, and Lara Lor-Van are sitting in their living room. The camera goes from the couple to small Kal-El is playing with his small, white puppy dog that is almost the same size as him. He giggles softly as the puppy licks his face and practically jumps on top of the little boy. As her son plays with their dog the camera goes back to Lana as she turns to her husband and looks at him with soft, concerned eyes.

Lara:

Where are you going to tell Zor-El about what you found? He, Allura, and Kara will be here any minute. If you wish, the four of us can talk and Kara can watch the baby…

She shifts her body towards her husband, trying to read his expressions as he stares off into the distance. He snaps out of it, shaking his head and turning towards Lara.

Jor-El:

I agree with you, it would be best to tell them when they arrive, if there is not another… shaking of the Planet that leaves us unable to do so.

He sighs lightly and looks toward the window. The shot shows the buildings of Argo City sparkle in the sunlight around their home. It's a beautiful city, and his face saddens as his thoughts run through his head about the city being destroyed. The shot goes into the head of Jor-El's and brief shows the city in ruins. There is a knock at the door it snaps Jor-El out of whatever he is thinking. He stands and Lara follows her husband to the door. Jor-El opens it.

The shot closes up on the family at the door now. Zor-El is a scientist like his brother, and when compared next to each other, they look very similar. However compared to her husband, Allura is exotic looking compared to most Kryptonians, and their daughter, Kara has also inherited her looks. Allura and Kara both have pale features compared to the other. They both have strikingly blonde hair. Kara grins at her Uncle, Aunt and cousin.

Jor-El:

Welcome, brother. We have important things to discuss… about the future of Krypton and our… children.

He looks towards Kara and the camera looks towards the teen aged girl, who has walked towards the living room and knelt down on the floor, where the baby and puppy are playing. The fourteen year old girl is laughing and making faces at the small boy. There is such emotion and happiness in her eyes and expressions. The shot goes back to Zor-El as he speaks.

Zor-El:

If we have things to talk about, then let's talk.

He pauses, and looks towards Kara before speaking again.

Zor-El:

Kara, watch your cousin. We are going for a walk.

(pause) To your lab, Jor-El?

Jor-El leads them out of the door and down the hallway. As they walk, the conversation continues.

Jor-El:

I discovered more about the planet last night, Brother… It's… most unfortunate. The quakes are becoming worse and worse as the days go by. It's… well, the planet is rupturing from the inside. We have months… at the most.

Allura:

I… didn't know it was that bad. Zor-El… you should have told me.

Zor-El:

I didn't know, my love. I… truly didn't.

He kisses his wife's forehead, as they come to a door which contains Jor-El's lab. They walk inside, and of all the odd equipment inside of the lab, there are two pod-like things sitting on the far side of the room. They are elevated at an angle, and they are large enough to fit one, perhaps two people. Jor-El walks over to them, and puts his hand on one.

Jor-El:

I want to send our children to a planet called Earth in these shuttles.

Allura:

(shocked)

Earth? But it's so uncivilized.

Lara:

(calmly)

Allura, I said the same thing at first. However under the yellow sun, Kal-El and Kara would develop… powers? Right Jor-El?

Jor-El:

Yes, they would develop powers like no one else on Earth had. They could use their powers to help the people; they still fight violently among themselves. Kara and Kal-El would be like Gods to them, practically invulnerable if not completely.

Allura looks unsure, as she looks from her husband to her brother-in-law. Her husband puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes to reassure her. Allura looks as though she's about to cry.

Zor-El:

My love… if we had any other choice…

Allura:

(sniffles)

Fine… When do we do it?

Jor-El:

Soon, as soon as possible. The council won't believe me, or we could save nearly everyone… I've taken precautions, just in case. We need to send them tonight. There is no telling how much time we have left…

Lara:

Tonight? But that's so soon… my baby…

Jor-El:

You have to understand, Lara…

Zor-El:

It's their only hope.

Lara:

I understand… I truly do… I just don't want to accept it.

The room grows quiet, before a low rumbling begins below their feet, the floor is shaking violently. Jor-El holds Lara tightly as things in the laboratory crash and hiss. Zor-El pulls Allura close to him, to cover her if anything was to fall on her. As things break and crash around them, the shaking ends and the couples pull away from each other. A look of fear slowly settles on each one of their faces. No words are spoken, but Lara hurries towards the door, down the hallway, and back into her own home.

There are things knocked over every place. A bookshelf lay on the floor, one of the windows shattered and glass lies on the ground. She doesn't see her niece or son, and begins to panic, looking thoroughly in the room before running down the hallway. She opens Kal-El's bedroom, and there are Kara and he. She is by the crib, holding her cousin tightly beneath her, and Krypto is underneath her as well, hiding. Lara lets out a sigh of relief, along with a sound of sobbing as she rushes towards them and wraps her arms around both of them.


	3. Destiny Scene 3

Scene Three

Int. Jor-El's lab

The sun has set, and the moon is glowing brightly over Argo city. Jor-El's lab has large windows looking towards the city, and the stars above it. The two scientists and their families are standing in the lab, saying their last goodbyes. Allura is hugging her daughter tightly, kissing her forehead and rocking her crying daughter back and forth with soft words. The camera is focused on Kara and her mother as they speak.

Kara:

Mother I don't want to go…

Allura:

Don't say such things, Kara… please. I beg of you just listen to your Father and I. This… this is the best thing for you and your cousin. It's better than what Krypton is heading towards.

Kara:

What is happening to Krypton? Father never told me…

Allura:

It's not something you need to worry yourself with, my dear.

She kisses her daughter's forehead, and holds her tightly in her arms.

Allura:

Oh my sweet daughter, I am going to miss you…

Allura and Kara continue to speak, just quieter. The camera now sets on Lara and Kal-el say their goodbyes to their son and his companion, Krypto. They are standing closer to the pod than the Zor-El's family. Lara has put her son and pet inside of the pod, Kal-El is asleep. There is a soft smile on his lips, as though he fell asleep completely in peace. Krypto is curled up beside him, though not asleep, he is just being calm so he is not to wake his small, sleeping companion. Jor-El slips a small crystal underneath the seat and looks at his wife.

Lara:

I wish this was not the only option, Jor-El. I do not want to leave him in the care of… human beings of all people.

Jor-El:

There is still room for you, Lara… if you wish to go with him.

Lara:

I can't do that Jor-El, you and I both know that. No matter what happens, no matter if Krypton survives or perishes like you and Zor-El predict. I will not ever leave you my love. Even if that means I must leave my son.

She looks at him for a long moment, and he takes her into his arms. She reaches out and strokes her son's head full of hair for the last time. She whispers "Goodbye my Son", as the pod-looking shuttle shuts and begins to anchor itself vertically towards the stars. Lara presses her face into Jor-El's chest as he presses the button on the control panel that sends their son into space.

Zor-El, Allura, and Kara walk over to Jor-El and Lara. They watch as young Kal-El's shuttle goes into space. Then Zor-El turns to his daughter.

Zor-El:

It's your turn, Kara.

The teen aged girl looks towards her mother, worry in her eyes. Her mother nods, stroking her arms reassuringly. Just as Kara turns towards the shuttle, the ground begins to shake. Few things are left to break from the last quake, but it causes Kara to stop and stare at her parents. They are now, indeed encouraging her to get inside of the shuttle.

Kara:

No, I won't leave you! Not if… not if you're going to die. Someone else take the shuttle instead…

Zor-El:

(firmly)

We don't have time to argue, Kara. Get in the shuttle.

Allura:

Please… We're going to be alright in the end. Please.

Allura knows that death awaits her daughter if she does not go, if she does not leave then. She knows there is little hope; there have never been two quakes in a same day. The end has come sooner then they all thought, than they all prayed for. It was lucky, indeed, that they had shuttles ready in case the speculations were true. They were.

Kara steps towards the shuttle, tears are running down her petrified face. She lies down, and as the shuttle closes around her she puts her hand on the glass as though to reach out and touch her family for the last time. However, she cannot. She closes her blue eyes as the whirling of the shuttle leans her back, ready to be sent into space. Preparing her for the long journey ahead.

The shuttle lifts off into the sky, and a panning of the city is shown. Buildings are now collapsing due to the shaking, and the House of El, while distant, falls as Kara's shuttle leaves the atmosphere of her home.


	4. Destiny Scene 4

Scene Four

Ext. Kent Farm: Smallville, Kansas circa 1984

Jonathan and Martha Kent are walking on their property, which is a huge amount of land, filled with many things from crops, to farm animals, everything that you would need to have a proper farm. Martha and Jonathan Kent are a couple in their late 30's, having lived on this farm since they were married; they have had nothing but a simple life. They do not have any children, due to difficulties that Martha has had in the past with carrying children. Even without children, they are happy with their lives, and could wish for nothing more.

As they walk, the couple is holding hands, enjoying their day. There is a loud CRASH in the distance. The couple can see, in the not so far distance, that there is something that just crashed into the ground, smoking now.

Jonathan:

What was that? It looks like there's something smoking… a fire?

Jonathan starts towards the smoke, frowning greatly, afraid that the whole ground will catch on fire.

Martha:

Jonathan, wait!

Martha follows her husband, and once they get in front of the crash site, the smoke is calming down. There is a shuttle, and after they look at it for a long moment, it opens. Inside is a child, a boy with dark hair with a curl for bangs that falls right into his eyes. He is wearing a blanket, and for a long moment the couple stares at the child, wondering whether he is dead or just sleeping.

There is a barking sound, and a white puppy, with a collar around his neck with an odd shape with a pentagon shape with an S in the middle hanging off of it. The same symbol is on the blanket around the small child inside of the shuttle.

Martha bends down, reaching out her hand and letting the puppy sniff it. He barks again, happily and jumps out of the shuttle, bouncing up and down at Martha, barking again and again for attention. The woman is grinning, ear to ear, as she bends down and picks up the puppy, who barks once more and begins licking her face. Jonathan glances at his wife with lack of approval in his eyes.

Jonathan:

What are you doing, Martha? Are you mental? You don't know where those things came from! They could be Russian.

Martha looks at him, almost shocked that he would say such a thing. She puts the puppy down, and picks up the child from the shuttle. He's big, around the age of two, and he has a head full of hair.

Martha:

Look at them! They're not Russian…

She is obviously made up about her decision. She is holding the sleeping child, and when she's not doting upon him, she's looking at the puppy.

Jonathan:

Do you suppose NASA's missing a baby?

Martha shrugs, bouncing the child up and down gently. She is obviously already in love with the child and puppy. She has always wished for a child, and this is the best thing she could wish for.

Martha:

(Excitedly)

What do you think of the name Christopher, Jon? Or Tom? What about Kirk? We could name him George after my Father… oh! Jonathan, what do you think about the name Clark?

Jonathan laughs softly, and shakes his head at his wife, following her and the puppy that is at her feet. The little boy once known as Kal-El opens his eyes, yawning softly and looking at the woman that is holding him.

Baby:

No Krypto…? Krypto…

Martha:

Oh… you're awake, what are you saying? Krypto?

The puppy barks at his name and Martha smiles at the puppy.

Martha:

Ohhh, you must be Krypto. (To the Baby) What about you? What do you think of the name Clark?

The baby giggles, and smiles at the name.

Jonathan:

Well then, Clark Kent it is…


	5. Destiny Scene 5

Scene Five

The Kryptonian ship has been dragged to the farm and instead one of the barns. The strange writing on the side of the ship is now more visible than it was before (and it reads: This is our son Kal-El he is going to be a savior to your earth. This is the symbol of the house of El let him wear it proudly when the time comes). Martha is running her fingers over the symbols that are carved into the side, wishing she could read it. One of the symbols was the same that hung around the puppy's neck… she runs her fingers over that specific symbol twice, before standing on her tiptoes and looking inside of the ship. There is a small green crystal that is fastened under the seat where the two passengers had been laying. She unfastens it and holds it in her hands expecting something amazing to happen, however nothing does.

She frowns and puts the crystal back into its spot. She walks out of the barn and towards the Kent Home. She pushes the door open and walks into the kitchen. Jonathan is sitting at the table with baby Clark in his arms, and she smiles.


	6. Destiny Scene 6

Scene Six

Ext. Gotham City; Crime Alley theatre: eight years later, circa 1992

The Wayne Family has just left the movie theatre; the family is made up of Martha, Thomas and Bruce Wayne. Martha is wearing a beautiful red dress that matches her long auburn hair. There is a beautiful pearl necklace around her neck. Her son and husband are wearing identical suits, and Thomas is carrying Bruce on his shoulders. Bruce is making noises and acting as though he is fighting someone with an imaginary sword. Martha looks at her son and laughs softly. They walk down the street, down the sidewalk. This section of Gotham City is slightly dirtier than the rest of it. It is called "Crime Alley" for a reason. However the Wayne family is not at all affected by this, they have spent a lot of money trying to help this city. Going to the movies is something that they did for fun.

Thomas leads himself, his son, and Martha down the alley. They are few words spoken, and what is spoken is hard to hear. Thomas says that this way is shorter, and insists that Martha follows him. Martha doesn't argue and follows her husband down the alleyway.

The scene seems to grow dark; the walls seem to close in around Bruce and his family. His father puts him down and tells him to stay behind him as they walk down passed some shady looking characters. A man walks up and he holds something in his hand, though it's hidden by the darkness.

Man:

Give me all of your belongings and the lady's necklace and no one will get hurt.

He now reveals what he is holding in his hand. A gun, he points it at Thomas and then at Martha. Thomas moves slows to grab his wallet from his pocket, holding his hands up in a signal of surrender. He didn't want anyone to get hurt; he just wanted to finish their night out calmly. He hands the man his wallet, and the man snatches it from him.

Man:

I said the lady's pearls too!

Without any warning the man goes to snatch the pearls from Martha's neck; however Thomas stands in between them. They struggled for power, and in the shadows shown on the wall it first seems that Thomas is going to win. However the man takes power and manages to hold the gun at the right angle and shoot.

Martha screams in agony. There's another gunshot and Martha's shadow falls to the ground. There are two shadows remaining: young Bruce and the man, who now runs. There is a sound of something hitting the ground, and it shows the gun falling into a puddle of blood. Martha's necklace is broken, pearls are scattered in the blood, and young Bruce is standing over his parents' bodies, sobbing. The scene goes to black.


	7. Destiny Scene 7

Scene Seven

Six years later, 1998

Int. Smallville High School, inside History class

It's the first day of school and the teacher is taking roll. Clark Kent, now sixteen, is sitting by the window staring out of it in a state of daydreaming.

Teacher:

Kent. Clark Kent.

Clark does not notice his name was called until a red haired girl by the name of Lana Lang nudges him in the back.

Teacher:

Clark Kent. Not here today?

Clark raises his hand with a very sheepish smile on his face.

Clark:

Here, sorry… miss.

Teacher:

It's alright, but I suggest you don't make a habit of daydreaming in my class, Mr. Kent.

Clark sheepishly smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

Time passes and the bell rings, students grab their stuff and walk out of the class. The clock tells that it's the end of the day, and Lana follows close behind Clark. They walk down the hallway, crowds are passing them. However it is focused in on their conversation.

Lana:

What's wrong, Superboy? You've been in dreamland all day.

Clark:

(still out of it)

Huh? I've just been thinking.

Lana:

About?

Clark:

Life, stuff, whatever…

Lana:

That sounds interesting, Superboy. You gonna try out for football again this year?

Clark:

What would the point be? Coach hates me, Lana.

Lana:

He doesn't hate you.

Clark:

Fine, the rest of the team hates me.

Lana:

They're just jackasses. They've been doing the same crap to us since middle school. Besides, you're the fastest runner I know.

Clark:

That's not because of skill…

He pauses as they now walk outside; he holds the door open for her and lets her walk out before shutting it.

Clark:

That's because…

Clark frowns and shrugs his shoulders as he turns to look at her. Lana pulls on his arm, asking him gently to stop. When he stops walking, she pulls him around to face her.

Lana:

What's wrong? You've never acted like this before. We've been friends for as long as I can remember.

She stands on her tiptoes to run her fingers through his hair. Clark starts to pull away and she frowns.

Clark:

Over the summer… things changed. I changed.

Lana:

What do you mean, Clark? You're talking in circles here…

Clark:

I'm… I can't explain it Lana. In there—

He points to the gym.

Clark:

Ms. Cox is setting up decorations for the pep rally tomorrow because of the new school year. Those girls, over there… they're freshman… and they're talking about us.

Lana looks over to the girls, who are gossiping as soon as they see her looking at them, they look away.

Lana:

Are you guessing or…?

Clark:

(quietly)

I can hear them… and I can see into the gym. It's just like you were saying I'm the fastest runner you know! It's not skill… I don't even have to try… it just happens. Come over to my place… and I'll show you everything. Ma and Pa don't even know about half of it, and what they do know they have no idea how to explain.

Lana:

So… what are you saying? You have… powers?

Clark:

Something like that… Where did you park your car?

Lana:

Over there, towards the back.

She points towards the parking lot and the two of them walk towards where Lana's car is parked.


	8. Destiny Scene 8

Scene Eight

Ext. Kent Farm

Clark and Lana are standing outside of the Kent farm home. Lana's car is parked in the distance. Lana is looking wearily at Clark, as though she's not sure what he's going to do.

Clark gently tugs her hand so that she's closer to him

Clark:

You trust me, right?

Lana:

Absolutely, Superboy.

Clark:

Don't let go.

He begins to hover, holding his weight up as well as hers. The higher they go, the tighter she holds on to his hands. They rise into the clouds, and Lana is staring at him with wide, bright green eyes, as well as a grin on her lips as wide as she can possibly manage.

Lana:

So you really are Superboy! You can fly, ohmygosh… what else can you do? I mean… when did you discover you could do this? Why didn't you tell me? This is amazing, Clark!

She is so ecstatic that she almost lets go of his hands, however she quickly recovers, gripping even tighter than before.

Clark:

I don't even know… I mean some things I've been able to do forever.

Lana:

Like running fast.

Clark:

Yeah, and well I've always been strong.

Lana:

That's why you're my Superboy.

They look at each other for a long moment, the way that Lana said the last sentence is in a flirty way, a grin on her lips and a certain look in his eye. Clark doesn't look as sure as Lana does.

Clark:

Well… it's not necessarily a good thing, Lana.

Lana:

You're gifted. You can try out for the football team, track, oh you could even do the weightlifting competition that we always have every year.

Clark:

I can hurt people. When I was younger I crushed my dad's fingers when I shook his hand too hard.

Lana:

Well… don't try so hard.

Clark:

But that's it. I can't… control it. I mean, some of it, sure… I have control over flying. I'm keeping us in the air, but if you slipped… I don't know how fast I could go to save you.

Lana:

Then let's find out.

Clark:

What? No! I can't do that to you, you could get hurt, or you could die. See how high up we are? You would hit the ground so hard you wouldn't have a chance.

Lana:

I trust you. Remember? You'll save me. That's what Superboys do.

Clark:

I don't think there's ever been another person like me—

Before he can fully finish his thoughts, Lana gives him a little grin and lets go of his hands. Once she begins to fall, she realizes what exactly she just did and starts screaming. Clark, with little to no hesitation, zooms down after her and he doesn't even realize how fast he's even going. He grabs her in the typical bridal style of saving, and he glares at her. She on the other hand, has a sheepish and amazed look on her face.

Lana:

I told you, I knew you'd save me.


	9. Destiny Scene 9

Scene Nine

Kent Farm, Dusk.

Inside of the kitchen Clark is washing the dishes, cleaning the dinner off of the plates. Behind him his parents are talking, about the day, about the beginning of the school year, and all of that.

Martha:

How was school today Clark?

Clark:

(muffled)

Fine.

Jonathan:

You don't sound that great, son. What's wrong?

Clark:

Nothing, Pa. I'm fine. Just a new year that's all…

Martha stands from the table, and walks over to the sink, taking some plates in her hands and helping Clark clean them. Even at sixteen Clark practically towers over his Mother, who wears her age well.

Martha:

Something going on with Lana? You two fight again? I saw her car in the driveway when I got home.

Clark:

Lana and I are fine.

Martha:

(sighs)

Alright, don't talk to me. But I'll find out eventually.

Clark:

(frustrated)

I want to know why I can do this…

Clark sets his plate down and puts his hand in the _running_ garbage disposal, which makes a horrible noise like it is hitting metal. Martha drops the plate, which shatters unto the floor, and Clark pulls his hand out. There is _no _sign of damage, not even a tiny cut. Martha stares at her son, before looking from him to Jonathan, back to Clark. After a long moment, in which Clark ends by leaning down and picking up the glass that's around his Mother's feet, the silence is broken.

Jonathan:

Martha, I think it's time we tell him what we found the day he landed here.


	10. Destiny Scene 10

Scene Ten

Ext. Kent Farm, Barn.

The family walks into the barn, and Jonathan walks over to a piece of paneling that, when removed, opens to reveal a secret room. Inside is the pod, it's roughly the size of a coffin, and after years of being hidden away, it is dusty and looks almost nothing compared to what landed in Smallville fourteen years ago. The Kryptonian writing is still clear under the dust. Clark is frozen in the spot behind his father, staring with wide, bright blue eyes.

Clark:

What… is this? (pause) What do you mean you _found_ me? Are you saying I was in this?

Martha:

Your Father and I always wanted children… but we couldn't have our own. More than once we thought about adopting, but… One day we were walking and we saw something land in the distance. It was this… you and Krypto were inside. He was still a puppy and you were only a baby. We… don't know where you came from, but you are our gift. We've always known you were special, and this, I suspect holds the answers as to why.

Clark stares at his mother, slowly walking towards the pod. He runs his hand over the symbols, frowning when he doesn't instantly understand it like he wishes he would.

Martha:

Inside, under the seat, there's a crystal. It never did anything for me, seeing as it was most likely made for you…

Clark nods, understanding her meaning, and looks inside of the shuttle, he reaches under the seat and grabs the green crystal.

Instantly flashes of strange things enter Clark's head, he sees cities, buildings, people. It's so much that it almost hurts and there is a cry of pain that is heard. However he doesn't let go, instead, he grips his hand tighter around it. The flashes stop and the scene settles in his parents' Kryptonian home.

Jor-El:

I was beginning to wonder when you'd discover this place, my son.

Clark:

(uncertain, apprehensive)

… Son? You… aren't my Father.

Jor-El:

(laughs)

But of course not, those humans that raised you are your parents in your eyes, I accept that. But your Mother and I… well we loved you very dearly. You, Krypto, and Kara are the last Kryptonians alive. Krypto is a hound, nonetheless, but still Kryptonian.

Clark:

Uhm… who's Kara?

Jor-El:

Your cousin of course! We sent her the same time we sent you. She'd be around twice your age… now. Unless she got sent off course, but I doubt that would happen… (pause) Nonetheless, my son, I'm sure you have questions. This crystal was designed to hold all Kryptonian Knowledge, from the planet itself, to the politics that governed the planet, to our own family history. But I suggest you build yourself a place of solitude to learn all of this, this crystal when it touches the ground may just help with that.

Clark:

What happened to… our home for you to send me here?

Jor-El:

Krypton ruptured from the inside, destroying the planet slowly through a series of quakes. The more often the quakes would occur, the closer it was to our world ending. The council, as you will soon learn, was the head of all decisions, your Uncle and I were head scientists. However when this conclusion came up, we were not believed despite our various pleads to try and save the Kryptonian race. I built the pods in hope I could save you and your mother, however your mother is a stubborn woman, and would not leave with you. Zor-El, your uncle, put your cousin in the pod that I hoped was going to be for your mother.

Clark:

Why here? Why Earth?

Jor-El:

As you've probably noticed you're not like humans. The radiation from Earth's sun has slowly increased your powers. We sent you here to be a hero, Kal-el. Because Earth needs a hero like you.

With that Clark lets go of the crystal, and the scene of the farm fills around him. The scene fades to black.


	11. Destiny Scene 11

Scene Eleven

Ext. Smallville High school- Two Years Later, Graduation Day

It's been two years since Clark told Lana his secret. Today is their graduation day from school. It's after the ceremony, and Clark and Lana are standing talking about things. Lana has a sad expression on her face, due to what Clark has told her.

Lana:

So, that's it? You're going to Metropolis? You graduate high school and you just leave your home, your friends.

Clark:

It's not that I want to leave you. I can't do things here; I can do things in Metropolis.

Lana:

(bitterly)

Like what? Saving damsels in distress? Get real. You can do that closer to home.

Clark:

Ma and Pa understand, even if you don't.

Lana:

They're your parents, Clark! Of course they have to accept that you're moving away. You're an adult; they have no say of what you can do. I would like to think that I'm your best friend, and that you would talk about this with me. Can't you consider-?

Clark:

I've already got a job out there.

Lana:

So there's no convincing you otherwise?

Clark:

No, there isn't.

Lana:

Well when you get famous, Superboy, don't forget the little people. Okay?

She shrugs her shoulders, knowing that she can't convince him of anything outside of what he has his mind set on. When Clark nods to signal that he understands her concern, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. When she pulls away, Clark has a dazed, almost confused look on his face. As though he had no idea where that came from. For a long moment they stare at each other until Lana speaks again (as Clark is still a little dazed).

Lana:

I've said and done all I can to make you not go. If you're to leave then I wish you the best of luck in the city, Clark.

Clark:

Thanks… Lana.

He smiles cheerfully and hugs her tightly. She wraps her arms around his neck and sighs softly.

Lana:

I just want to you let you know that you'll always be my Superboy.

She smiles at him and lets him go.


	12. Destiny Scene 12

Scene Twelve

Int. Kent Home, Clark's room.

There are things all over the floor, various boxes with things in them. There's a suitcase with a lot of clothes inside of it. Clark is sitting in the middle of the floor, with Krypto besides him. Krypto is wearing the House of El symbol on his neck, but the dog is sitting off to the side but still watches whenever Clark moves.

Clark:

So Krypto, buddy, I don't know if Ma and Pa have broke the news to you, but I can't take you with me to Metropolis. The apartment I applied for has a no pet policy. So you have to stay here…

During this talk, Krypto grows visibly sadder and sadder. He lets out a pitiful whine, one that shows his protest to this idea. Clark reaches over and pets Krypto behind the ears. Krypto leans into Clark's hand and lets out a little sign.

Clark:

I'll still visit, I promise. Every summer, holidays, and when we have breaks in classes I'll come see you. Besides one of us has to protect Ma and Pa.

Krypto seems happier by this statement and barks happily. Clark laughs and goes back to packing, and there's suddenly a knock at the door.

Martha:

Clark…? May I come in? I have something for you.

She opens the door and Krypto jumps up and walks over to Martha. He barks and bounces around her feet. Martha giggles and reaches down to pet the dog.

Martha:

I know you've realized this years ago… You're special and your destiny is to help people. Your Father and I wish you the _best_ in Metropolis.

She pauses and sighs lightly; she's holding a box in her hand. She bends down not so easily next to Clark.

Martha:

If… well you're going to have to hide your abilities from other people. You don't want to be exiled, or discriminated against. You also don't want others, the people you're fighting against, to harm those closest to you. So… I made you this.

She opens the box and the camera follows her hands as she reveals the suit made. It's blue and red with the Kryptonian symbol right in the middle of the chest.

Martha:

I… want you to be a hero. I don't want you to not use these powers. Your father and I believe in you. We love you. So when you leave later tonight… take this with you. So you can wear the symbol of your _true_ family, and be that hero.

With those words, the camera zooms in on the symbol and the screen fades to black.

**End of Part One **


	13. To Be a Hero Scene 1

Scene One

Ext. Themyscira Island, Noon

The island of Themyscira is one of beauty and of old traditions. All of the buildings are like those of the ancient Greek times; almost all of the buildings have carvings of the Greek Gods in them. One of the most prominent figures on the island is Hera, Mother Goddess. The camera first starts out as a zoom out picture of the island, where all of the main part of the island is visible to the eye, but the whole island itself is not completely shown. Just the populated bits, the camera slowly zooms from the wide shot of the island to closer. There are two figures, surrounded by several dozen more, fighting.

Now the camera zooms in completely on to the women fighting. The first woman that we see is tall, with long red hair tied back into a ponytail. She doesn't look more than the middle of her 20's, though she truly has no age as she is an immortal. Her name is Artemis, and she is one of the finest warriors on the island.

She strikes the other girl, who has still not been shown to the camera except for her hair. The girl blocks, with a _clink_ of the blades. Artemis moves back and strikes yet again, she is breathing heavy. This fight has been going on for longer than what we've seen and she's beginning to grow weary. She ducks the other girl's sword, and kicks under her opponent's legs. She falls, and Artemis picks up her opponent's sword, tossing it aside, and lowering her own blade. She holds out a hand, with a laughing smile.

Artemis:

Well, Diana, we cannot win all the battles, can we?

The camera now shows Diana, a girl that looks _much_ younger than Artemis does, and she is. She is only sixteen, in human years and not even that of the immortals. She has long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She doesn't look visibly pleased with her defeat, but takes Artemis's hand.

Diana:

No, I suppose we cannot.

Artemis:

It was a good fight, Princess. But you need to improve on certain things, like _jumping_ for instance.

Artemis pulls Diana to her feet, and Diana tries not to glare at her 'sister'. She turns and looks at all of the people that were watching them. Her mother, Hippolyta, sits in the best seat in a large throne-like seat. Hippolyta is the older, mature version of Diana. There are very few features aren't identical. However Hippolyta has a stronger chin and looks mature in her years, while Diana still has the look of innocence. Hippolyta also wears her hair up in a complicated manner while Diana wears her hair down, nice and simple.

Hippolyta:

You did well.

Diana bows her head to her Mother and is smiling.

Diana:

Thank you, Mother.

Hippolyta:

Artemis, I would like to speak to you in private.

Artemis raised her eyebrows, but nodded her head.

Artemis:

Yes, milady.

Hippolyta:

Diana, return to your studies. I'll speak with you soon. Now, there's some business that Artemis and I must speak about.

Diana nods her head, but there's a look in her eye that is questioning her Mother. However she doesn't speak a word of her doubt.

Diana:

Yes Mother…

Hippolyta:

To my chambers, Artemis?

Artemis nods her head and follows Hippolyta out of the arena. The scene fades to black.

**Author's Note: Wow guys, I wasn't expecting an review already. To answer the one review, yes Batman will be involved. Much later. As will Wonder Woman, as this 'scene' shows. c: I hope you guys enjoy. :D **


End file.
